Morsmordre
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: One shot based on Blaise Zabini, he faces his fate, what he is and what has become of him. Takes place during the HBP. Spoiler warning! Rated T to be safe.


So this is my new fic, a one-shot based in Blaise Zabini; takes place in the HBP, I know he wasn't supposed to know or that this wasn't how it happened but hey it's called fan fiction for a reason! Lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, So don't sue me!

**Warning:** This fic has HBP spoilers! (Or at least I think so lol, anyways be careful!).

**Morsmordre**

Everything went so fast, I can't remember when it started or when it ended I can only remember my own heart pounding as fast as it could, emotion and adrenaline running through my veins.

"Blaise, you ready?" asked a cold voice at my side; I looked at those icy cold eyes and could only nod.

He nods back, his blonde hair moving with him. Merlin what was I doing...

"On the count of three" said again the blonde boy, and with a monotone nod from me he started counting

Three came as fast as you can imagine...

"_Morsmordre_" whispered the blonde boy waving his wand around, I followed suit, in a second the dark mark appeared over the castle and screaming could be heard

"Miss Granger please go and fetch Professor Snape!" said urgently an elderly voice that I and my companion heard in the distance

'It's now or never' I thought to myself and drowning any though about my mother I started to run with the 16 year old blonde at my side until at last we where ready to part, we had; after all, different missions.

"See you later Zabini" he said in a voice that I recognized with regret and fear

"See you later Malfoy" I said to him and nodding I caught a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson, and so did Draco.

She was fighting with what looked like a 7th year Gryffindor boy, her hexes going everywhere around.

"I'll watch over her Draco, don't worry" I said seeing that the blonde looked worriedly at the dark-haired girl, her black eyes shining with pride

The blonde boy fixed his eyes in a hard look and left without a second glance at everyone

"_Crucio!_" I heard my voice yelling and with that Cormac McLaggen lay on the floor clutching his sides.

The dark-haired girl turned to look at me and without a second glance we both started yelling curses at the enemy, our breath hard and deep.

"_Crucio!_" yelled Pansy at the Weasley girl, hatred clear on her voice

The red-headed girl missed the curse by inches and her eyes turned cold as she shouted another hex at Pansy.

"Zabini move your arse! It's over!" yelled a male voice to me and I turned to see Theodore Nott waving at me

I nodded at the weedy-looking boy and pulled Parkinson out of the duel she was having with that damned Potter's girlfriend.

"C'mon Pansy, it's over!" I yelled through the crowd as I pulled her with me and out of the Hogwarts ground.

We both ran as fast as we could, the feeling of desperation in the air.

"Blaise, Pansy, hurry up!" yelled now a female voice which I easily recognized as Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

At last we where standing in front of her and another woman who had a frown in her face and looked impatient.

"Happy now Cissy?" she asked in an arrogant tone, the blonde women only glared at her and hugged Pansy and me

"Are you alright kids?" she asked, her voice in a worried tone

"Yes" answered Pansy for both of us

Narcissa only nodded and looked at the woman standing besides her.

"Now I'm happy Bella, let's get going" she said in a more motherly voice

Silence came upon us as we walked between the woods and I recalled the recent events. Fear ran through my veins and I stopped for a second making the other three females stop too.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked, my voice below a whisper

Bellatrix Black walked towards me and stopped.

"Now, _dear_, you will fight and fight, and _fight_, because you _are_ a pure-blood and you _are_ Blaise Zabini" she said in a low tone, her dark eyes fixed upon my green ones.

I nodded, and that feeling of emotion and adrenaline ran through my veins again for I was Blaise Zabini and I was now a Death Eater, and damn proud of it too.

* * *

Okay so it's done! I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcomed! ) 


End file.
